Say It Ain't So
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: Lilly, Miley, and the Jonas' have been best friends for years. When they move away to be on a new record label what will happen? and did what lilly say to them before they left stick? Levin. Possible 3-Shot. You Tell Me.
1. How Could This Be Happening?

**So once again I am writing another story.**

**I know I shouldn't be because I have 2 other stories. But I can't help it! It's my first Levin (LillyxKevin). **

**Also so it's not confusing. At the beginning of the story Kevin is 18, Joe is 17, Nick is 16, Lilly is 17, and Miley is 16.**

**But then when it says (Two Years Later) well they are all two years older so do the math ****:) haha.**

**Yep kinda weird but it's for the sake of the story. I didn't want the age difference between Kevin and Lilly to be too awkward. **

**So here you go. It's sort of an intro. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana, or anything else of importance that I mention in this story. I know very sad **

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

For the past 5 years I have been best friends with my two neighbors. To the left of my house there was Miley. She was in my grade but she was a year younger than me. And to the right of my house there were the Jonas'. There was Nick, the youngest, who was 16. He was adorable and like my little brother. Miley always liked him and he always liked her but nothing ever happened.

Then there was Joe. He is my age, 17. We were always best friends. I guess it is because we are both crazy, and outgoing. We like to pull pranks and go skateboarding even though he isn't good at it. We tried going out 2 years ago but we broke it off after 2 days. It was just plain weird.

Last, but definatly not least there was Kevin. He is only 1 year older than me, we had always been close but not as close as me and Joe. Even though we weren't attached at the hip, he was always there for me through the significant moments in my life. He was there through every broken heart, through all the fights before my parents divorce. He taught me how to drive, cause Lord knows that Joseph wouldn't help me in that department. So I guess you cound say that I had developed a crush on him throughout the years. And now I don't even think its just a crush, because I think that I am falling head over heels in love with Kevin Jonas.

So tonight the boys called Miley and I over to their house. I figured it was now or never, and that tonight I am gonna tell Kevin my true feelings. And hopefully he feels the same way.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Earlier today me and my brothers called up our two best friends Lilly and Miley. They have been our neighbors for the past 5 years and we always did everything together.

But Lilly has never just been my friend. She has been the girl that I have been in love with for those past 5 years. I was there through all the break ups, and evertime I wanted to tell her that if she took a chance on me I would never hurt her like that. I was there when her parents would fight and I would just let her cry into my shirt. It even hurt me to watch her and Joe go out. Even though we all knew it wouldn't last, that they were just too good of friends, those were probably the 2 most miserable days of my life.

But those days were going to seem like gifts from above compared to what the night brings us. The reason why we called was that we needed to tell them some news.

News that could change our lives forever.

The doorbell rang through the quiet rooms of our house. All three of us ran downstairs to answer it.

As Joe opened the door I saw Miley and Lilly giggling about something. Lilly looked so beautiful against the moonlit background.

I had to snap out of it, because soon those smiles will be frowns and I had to stand strong.

"Hey guys whats up? Why is everything so serious in here?" Lilly spoke.

"Lilly, Miley why don't you guys take a seat." Joe said.

Their faces became hard as stone and worry flashed across their delicate faces.

"Guys," Nick said, "well this weekend Hollywood records called us, and they want to sign us!"

Did I mention we were in a band? Well we are, its called the Jonas Brothers. I know how original, but it worked.

"Really!? Wow that's great! You had us scared for a moment!" Miley exclaimed as her and Lilly started to smile again.

Joe and Nick looked over to me. Oh great! I had almost forgotten that they had nomintated me to tell them the next part because I was the oldest! Ugh!

"Well that isn't exactly all, you see we are moving to California so it will be easier to record."

Their faces fell and tears welled up in both girls eyes.

Miley was the first to speak, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

I couldn't decifer who had said that. I was too focused on Lilly to pay attention. I saw as her face became red knowing that she was about to yell.

"YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING TOMORROW! AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL US!? WELL IM STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU GUYS WERE MY BEST FRIENDS! SO MUCH FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS HUH!"

With that she stormed out of the house. Miley gave an apologetic smile and went after Lilly.

I wanted to do the same thing but it was like I was glued to the chair. I just hope that Miley could talk some sense into her and that she would come to say goodbye tomorrow.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Last night was probably the worst night of my life. Not only were my three best friends leaving but the boy I loved was gone too.

Miley talked to me this morning and told me that if I didn't say goodbye I would regret it. I knew she was right so I threw on some sweats and headed outside.

When I got there I saw that Miley was already in tears as she was giving Kevin a hug.

I made my way down to the sidewalk and walked over to Nick.

"Now Nicky, whenever you become a famous rockstar I want you to remember that you will be breaking girls hearts! Stud Muffin!" I said to him as he blushed. Also I whispered something in his ear before moving on "And always remember Nick, if all those celebrity hussies don't work out. Im sure Miley will still be glad to date you!"

With that I gave him a hug pulled back and winked at him.

Next I moved on to Joey.

"Danger," I sighed. That was the nickname that I gave him the first day I met him. He was just always attracted to danger. Tears were threatening to pour over the edges of my eyes so finally I just let them. "Now I know that when you become famous you will get extremely big headed. So if you ever need a reality check just give a call, because you know that I can always take a toll on your ego. Also always keep a first aid kit around! We don't need any incidents like the summer of '02 now okay!"

"Okay Lilsy I promise!" I gave him a hug as he brushed the tears away from my eyes.

The last goodbye would be the hardest. And I still had no clue what to say.

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Lilly was making her way over to say goodbye to me.

I looked at her for a second and she looked at me too. We both didn't know what to do so I just gave her a hug.

She felt so right in my arms, how am I gonna manage living across the country from her?

Before breaking the embrace she whispered something into my ear.

"I Love You Kevin Jonas. Not like a sister of friend. I Love LOVE You! Im IN Love with you! Don't ever forget me okay?"

With that she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running back up to her house with tears streaming down her face.

I was immobile as I muttered "I love you too. And I could never forget you Lillian Truscott."

**HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB**

So there is the first chapter.

Did you like it!?

It was longer than I expected but I really like the result.

It hasn't gone 2 years ahead yet but that's the next chapter!

Please review:)


	2. Two Years Later, Lilly POV

**Hello all my lovely reviewers!**

**Well I am pretty pumped about this story. Though I am extremely stuck on The Adventure! Seriously go read it and give me lots of ideas in a review or PM! Thanks.**

**I also plan on updating First Encounters tonight or tomorrow too! Yay!**

**Also I just thought that I would share that I found out yesterday that I got backstage passes to the Jonas Brothers concert in Manchester (I don't live there so sorry creepy stalkers! Haha) but I do have family up there and the concert is over spring break! So my mom and I are going up there! I am in shock that I am actually going to meet them! Crazy! **

**Anyways on with the story:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Nope! Nothing. Not the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana or Pinkberry (never even been there so when I talk about it forgive me for my mistakes) or anything else important mentioned in the story!**

**Oh and P.S. this is two years later!**

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**Lilly's P.O.V. (2 years from where we left off!)**

After taking a year off after high school I decided it was time to go to college. Of course I had to get out of New Jersey, my mom thought it was unnecessary but I wanted to experience other things out there.

So that is how I ended up here in California, sitting at Pinkberry working the early shift. I got into UCLA so I moved out here only 3 days ago. School doesn't start for a few weeks so I decided I needed a job fast. And today was my first day at this job.

**(FYI that was the crappiest writing ever but I needed to give some background so you wouldn't be totally lost. So now I am defiantly going to try writing like an intelligent person. Haha!)**

Despite it being such a hot celebrity hang out, or so I have heard, we do have lulls. One of which we are experiencing right this minute. There are only two women sitting here just coming from a yoga class by the looks of their way too tight pants and sports bras.

The TV in the corner was on low so only the subtitles appearing at the bottom of the screen could tell you what was being said. I didn't realize that I had been reading it until one line caught my attention.

'_Reporter: And now an exclusive interview with Kevin Jonas of the Jonas Brothers.'_

Shit.

Just then the screen flickered to him and the interviewer talking. I couldn't take it! I had been doing such a good job of avoiding them as much as possible for the past 2 years. Sure I had kept in touch them, and surprisingly I talked with Nick the most. Joe and I would talk on occasion, but I haven't talked to Kevin since that morning in the driveway.

Nick and I would talk every Saturday night on the phone. It had become like a tradition. We told each other everything. Every time he would bring up Kevin I would change the subject immediately. I had told him that I had gotten into UCLA but I hadn't told him that I was here yet. I was saving that for tomorrow nights conversation. I knew he would have wanted to see me right away and I figured I needed some time to settle in and get on my feet.

I had walked over to the television and changed the channel when Kevin was in mid laugh. And lord did he have the greatest, most contagious laugh known to man.

My co-worker Crystal looked at me angrily before saying "Hello, some of us were watching that! Kevin is my favorite! He is so nice when he comes in here, great tipper too! Do you not like him or something?"

"Just the opposite actually." I spoke and then I muttered "I am in love with him," under my breath.

Wait; did she just say when he comes in here?! THEY COME HERE!?

"Crystal did you just say that the Jonas Brothers come here?"

"Ya, all the time. Why? I thought it was common knowledge?"

That was just great. I am trying to avoid them and I happen to choose to work at one of their favorite spots! Why did Nick never mention Pinkberry in any of our conversations?!

I was caught up in my own thoughts when the bell signaling an entrance went off. I whipped around only to make eye contact with the one person I was trying to avoid.

Kevin.

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

I could tell that Nick and Joe were there with him but our eye contact stopped him dead in his tracks.

Staring into his eyes for the first time in two years was like waking up. Like I had been drowning in an ocean for so long that I only realized it as my head was breaking through the surface. It was like breathing in the crisp air for the first time.

I heard Nick in the background say "Kevin, what are you looking at?"

I suddenly felt two more pairs of eyes on me. The moment was ruined by Joe's voice yelling out "LILL-AY!"

"Danger!" I yell back, I race back around the counter and into his open arms.

"I have missed you so much, Joey!"

"I have missed you too Lils! Why didn't you tell me you were in California?"

"Must of slipped my mind." I said with a shrug and gave him another hug.

I turned to my right only to find Nick standing there like an anxious puppy.

"Nick J, I missed you buddy." I said as I went to give him a hug but he retreated.

"Not so fast missy! I talk to you every week and you didn't even tell me when you were coming!?" I kinda winced at the fact that he just spilled our little secret in front of his brothers. And in the corner of my eye I can see Kevin looking hurt. I tried and focused my attention back to Nick.

"Oh come here you big baby! I was gonna tell you tomorrow night! I wanted to get settled. Geez!" I said to him. He just laughed at me and pulled me into a friendly embrace.

After that I looked over towards Kevin, I just looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Kevin." I spoke.

"Lilly."

Not really sure what I was supposed to do I put my arms out to signal a hug. He accepts my offer and pulls me in to a warm embrace.

I had almost forgotten how perfectly we fit together. Like the last two puzzle pieces clicking together to finish the beautiful picture they were apart of.

I pulled away with a tear streaming down my face; his coarse thumb brushed it away.

The next moment is still being processed in my head but it would seem like he next did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Not what you expected? Me neither:D**

**So I am pretty sure that I am changing up my plans for this story a bit. I think that I am not gonna add any more pairings and just have it be a Levin Three-Shot with an Epilogue. **

**So next chapter it is gonna be Kevo's P.O.V on all of this, plus a tinsy bit more at the end. Where I think it would really fit to end. Though if you guys review and tell me you want more I will try. If you like the way it ends next chapter I will write up an epilogue for ya:D**

**So please review.**

**I also don't think I am going to get First Encounters new chapter up tonight. Probably tomorrow cause its only 9:30 and I am about to pass out!**

**Talk to you guys later :D**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**a.k.a.**

**Cayce :D**


	3. Two Years Later, Kevin POV

**Why Hello Everybody :D**

**I am really pumped that I am going to be writing this! Cause I totally made this all up in one night. Including the epilogue! I am going to write it tonight as well. And if I get enough reviews I will post it tonight too or if not I will post it tomorrow. **

**I apologize if it is a little short but I am really stoked for the epilogue. Like you have no idea! I am really proud of it!**

**Disclaimer: I now own a pair of kickass converse. [:D but other than that. Nothing :(.**

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

'… _when you look me in the eyes.'_

The music faded out and my brothers looked over to me in shock.

I had recorded a rough demo of the song I have been working on for a while now. It's for that person I just can't seem to get out of my head.

Lilly.

"Wow dude that was amazing!" Nick exclaimed.

"I defiantly agree, GOIN ON OUR NEXT ALBUM!" Joe said running around like the crazy spaz he is.

Nick and I just stared at Joe with weird expressions plastered on our faces. Eventually he stopped and just stood there creating an awkward silence.

"Awwwwwkkkkwwwwaaarrrdddd," Joe said breaking the silence, "Well bros, all this listening and running has made me hungry! Pinkberry?"

We all nodded in agreement and made our way out the door.

Joe was prancing up the sidewalk singing some A-Ha song. Nick and I just hung back and pretended that we didn't know him.

"So Kevin, was that song about Lilly?" Nick asked.

I stood there for a second. Was it that obvious? I mean I didn't think that they could see that these past two years without her have been slowly killing me. I guess I wasn't as good of an actor as I thought I was.

"To be honest Nick, it was. I just really needed to write all my feelings down. I doubt she even likes me anymore. I wouldn't if I was her. I haven't even talked to her in the past two years!"

I am totally ashamed of myself. How did I let her slip away? I wanted to call her every second I could. I wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, and just know that she still loved me like I loved her. I knew that Joe and Nick had kept in touch with her but I was too afraid of my own feelings to do anything about it.

I am such shmuck!

"Kevin, I guarantee that she still likes you. Yes she maybe a little confused on why you never stayed in contact with her, but I don't think that the love she had for you could ever go away."

When did my brother get so insightful? I must be rubbing off on him.

As I looked up the path I saw Joe standing at the door of Pinkberry with his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping against the hard pavement.

What am I going to do with that boy?

When Nick and I finally made our way up to him Joe immediately flooded us with comments on how it took us so long and we need to go faster next time.

But I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying because something behind the glass doors of Pinkberry caught my attention.

There was a blonde girl standing with her back facing us behind the counter. I had never seen her there before so she must have been new, but something about her felt so familiar.

Joe and Nick were having some verbal spar about something as they opened the door and walked in; I just tuned them out and continued to stare at the blonde girl behind the counter.

As the bell rang the blonde girl whipped around to face us. Our eyes connected and there was Lilly, looking me straight in the eyes, and right to my soul.

Oh how the irony dripped off of this situation. Didn't I just write a song about something like this?

Joe broke my concentration by screaming out her name but my eyes were still in tunnel vision mode.

She said her hellos to Joe and then move onto Nick, I faintly heard Nick say that they talked every week. I felt a ping of jealousy flow through my body. Had they really been talking that long?

I brushed off the thoughts as I noticed that she was making her way over to me.

"Kevin," she said. I missed that angelic voice.

"Lilly," was all I could mutter.

I pulled her into a warm embrace and held on for dear life. I felt the sparks again. The same sparks I felt every time I was around her.

I pulled away and contemplated my next move. I had no idea what to say to her. 'I missed you' was a complete understatement and somehow I didn't think that 'I have longed for you for so long and ever second away from you killed me' would sound right and was still an understatement. So I made a rash decision. I kissed her.

Hey, actions speak louder than words right?

All the feelings of love that have been missing for the past two years came rushing through my veins again. The intensity and passion in the kiss was enough to last me my whole life. I could die this moment and be completely fine with it.

Unfortunately, our moment of bliss was broken by the sound of one of my brothers clearing their throat. Lilly and I separated both blushing. We turned to look at my brothers who were grinning like idiots and staring at us.

"Not that we don't love the fact that you guys are finally together, but can you please keep the PDA to a minimum? Some of us are trying to eat our food here." Joe said as he took a bite of his Pinkberry.

Lilly and I both rolled our eyes at him and went back to getting lost in each others eyes.

"Lilly, I have missed you so much it killed me. You have no idea how long I have waited to have you in my arms again. I never stopped loving you."

"I feel the same. I never gave up hope, sure I tried to forget you but deep down in my soul I knew it was you and it will always be you."

I leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips. I looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand as we walked over to the table that my brothers currently occupied.

It was in that moment that I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Lillian Rose Truscott. I didn't care how long I had to wait, she would always be mine.

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**Omgsh. That was greatness. I loved writing that.**

**Even though it was totally fluff it was still so fun to write. **

**I hope you liked it, now stay tuned because the epilogue is coming up next. **

**Remember to **_**REVIEW**_** because I would really like to get a decent amount of reviews before I post the epilogue.**

**Off to write the Epilogue right now!**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3, aka Cayce.**


	4. Epilogue! YAY!

**Okay so I only got 4 reviews. Come on guys. That's pathetic!**

**But I am a nice person and I really want you guys to read the epilogue!**

**I don't really have a lot to say except here is the EPILOGUE!**

**Its 7 years into the future. **

**Do the math on the ages; I am way too lazy to right now :D haha.**

**Disclaimer: Still own my kickass black high top converse (sorry, I am just in love with them!) but no Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana. Or anything else **

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**Lilly's POV (SEVEN YEARS LATER!)**

I was standing in a crowd full of screaming teenagers, watching my husband of 6 years play his heart out onstage.

Yes, the Jonas Brothers have lasted this long and are still as strong and amazing as the first time they played together.

They were playing an old song right now, _When You Look Me in the Eyes._

It has always been my favorite, and Kevin surprised me on our wedding day with it, and he finally admitted to me that he wrote it for me. I already knew it, but it was nice to hear him say it.

Being in the front row has its definite advantages. Kevin is able to stare directly into my eyes when he is singing this song. And when he mouths 'I love you' I can see him and mouth it back.

Defiantly better than being in the wings.

As the song ended I felt a tug on the hem of my dress. I looked down to see a young girl about the age of five with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. Some of the best traits of both her mother and father.

"Mommy, why was Daddy staring at you when he was singing that song?"

I picked her up and placed her on my hip and she rested her head on my shoulder as a new song began to play.

"Well Maddie, that is because a long time ago Daddy wrote that song for Mommy."

"That was very nice of Daddy!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Yes it was Maddie, yes it was." I explained to her.

The time went by and Maddie was still wide awake when the concert ended. She could never fall asleep when she watched her family perform. They were her heroes, and she wanted to be just like them. They even dedicate Year 3000 to her because that song has always been her favorite.

We make our way backstage and start heading to the dressing room.

"Mommy," Maddie said with her head still rested on my shoulder, "what does stupid idiot mean?"

Now I know stupid idiot isn't the most terrible thing in the world, but for a 5 year old it was equivalent to the "B" word. I stared at her in shock, Kevin and I have always been extremely careful with what we said around her.

"Madison Grace Jonas! Where on earth did you hear that?"

Her face fell and she got tears in her eyes, I didn't mean for it to come out that angry.

"I am sorry Mommy! Uncle Danger said it on the phone one day! I just wanted to know what it means!"

"Oh, it's okay Maddie. Uncle Joe just said a bad word. He is in trouble, and needs a time-out."

She looked at me and giggled and nodded her head.

"Wait Maddie, did you say Uncle Danger? Does he have you calling him that now?"

She looked at me with a radiant smile on her face and nodded her head repeatedly.

I just laughed along with her. It was amazing the bond she had with her uncles. They both loved her so much and they were like the three musketeers whenever they are together.

We made it to the door and Maddie knocked on it, we taught her it was polite to knock before entering a closed door.

The door opened up to reveal a very tired but excited looking Kevin. He ran up to us and gave me a kiss on the lips with Maddie still situated on my hip. She giggled and started humming the K-I-S-S-I-N-G chant.

"You think that me kissing your Mommy is funny don't you Monster!" Kevin said as he grabbed Maddie from my side and started to tickle her.

I sat back and enjoyed watching the scene unfold. No matter how many times I had watched them together it still was so amazing to watch.

"DADDY! STOP! THAT TICKLES!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Alright baby, how did you like the concert?" Kevin said as he set her on the ground and bent down to her level.

"It was so good! I love Year 3000! It's my favorite!" she said as she ran over to her uncles.

Kevin laughed and came over to me and gave me a hug and another kiss. This time slightly longer than the first.

"So Lilly, how did you like the concert?" he said with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh you know, so-so. And that When You Look Me in The Eyes song, gag me!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh really? Well I guess I just won't play that song ever again."

"Whatever Kevin! You know I was just kidding! I loved the concert. No matter how many times I hear the same songs they still sound amazing."

"Good, cause I really like playing that song for you." He said with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss me again.

Our kiss was broken by the sound of Joes voice. Is it me or does he always do this?

"OW! Maddie! Stop kicking me that hurts." Joe yelled.

Kevin and I turned around to see what all the commotion was about. We saw little Maddie kicking Joe in the shins and Nick on the side doubled over from laughter.

"Uncle Danger! You said a bad word! Go to time-out now!" she said as she pointed outside of the dressing room.

Joe just left the room as Maddie said while she had her tiny hands placed on her hips.

Nick walked over to her and gave her a high five.

"Good job Maddie! You sent Uncle Joe to time-out! He needs it!"

He looked up and saw Kevin and I still in a side embrace and looked back down at Maddie.

"Maddie, what do you say that we give Daddy and Mommy some alone time and you come over to my house tonight?"

Maddie turned around and ran over to us.

"Please Mommy! Can I!? Can I!?"

I picked Maddie up and placed her on my hip once again.

"Well Maddie if it is alright with Daddy, then I guess it is okay with me."

We both turned to Kevin and put on our best puppy dog faces and he cringed before he spoke.

"Not the puppy dog face! You know I can't resist. I guess you can go over Uncle Nick's house tonight, while I am stuck with Mommy!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I set Maddie down.

She quickly ran over to Nick and grabbed onto his hand.

"Come on Uncle Studmuffin! Let's GO!" she said as she dragged him out the door.

"Uncle Studmuffin?" he said in confusion before looking outside and yelling, "JOE! What have you been teaching our niece!?"

The door closed and Kevin quickly twirled me around and leaned me against the door. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, and before we knew it, it turned into a pretty steamy make out session.

We pulled away when we both needed air.

I looked at him and said "What happened to being stuck with me tonight?"

"Whatever Lills, you knew that I was kidding. We haven't had a night alone together in a really, really long time. Lets make the most of it." He said as he leaned down to kiss me again.

I put my hand over his mouth before he could kiss me.

"Whoa, slow down there Kev. Lets get home first then we can talk about it there okay?" I said as I grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

"Trust me Lills, there will not be a lot of talking going on when we get home tonight." He said as he made a trail of kisses down my jaw-line.

"Kevin, stop. Can you contain yourself till we get to the car at least? It is only a 10 minute drive home." I said in between giggles.

"I will do my best, it's not my fault I have an extremely hot wife." He whispered into my ear as we walked out the door.

Let's just say that nine months later there was a new addition to the Jonas family.

**LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

**The End.**

**Gosh, that was so fluffy and cute. After 7 years Levin is still going strong. **

**And gee, at the end Kev got really frisky. That was not really my plan but it sorta happened. Haha. What I would do to be Lilly in this story :D**

**Hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**I will try to update my other stories as much as I can the next two weeks but I can't guarantee a lot of updates because I am going to be super busy. I have the Jonas concert on Tuesday this week then school is always overwhelming. Then some 9 weeks exams then on March 13****th**** I will be heading off to NH for spring break and to meet the Jonas' on the 15****th**

**And shoutout to my bff, partner in crime, and future sister-in-law Liss :D**

**love you! **

**Thanks for reading; I really enjoyed writing this for you guys:D**

**MyJonasSensesAreTinglin3, aka Cayce!**


End file.
